return to the passed
by sesshy's lovely kitten
Summary: after years of being in the future she goes back to the passed...to her intended? characters alittle ooc ok
1. Chapter 1

kitten:every body i'm sorry to tell you that the story's ive been working on got lost cus i had to give my school computer back so now were down to 1 computer and 1 labtop...so i'm doing my best with wordpad for now...it's not the best thing in the world but it works sooooooooooo...any questions or sugestions for new storys are appretieated...sorry we don't have spell check on wordpad so bear with me please...

"hey kagome hurry up!" i yelled from down stairs to get he out of the shower so souta can get in...i have already taken one im up and ready for school...but i don't listen i wear street clothes to school those uniforms are not my style the hole green and white disrupts my black and red emo look have...

oh yeah...hi my name is serina im 14 and my older sister is 17 and my little brother is 10...we live at the shrine and today is one of those rare occaions were kagome goes through the well and then stay's for weeks on end...then comes home with inuyasha...one of these days im gonna murder inuyasha he's always eating my ramen...MINE...

the best way to describe me is emo...i have the black and blue hair all the black clothes and make up...my hair is down to my butt when down ...but when up its mid-backi have ice blue eye's and im 5'2''...and im thin i don't like to eat all the time thats why my mom byes my ramen...

"ok i'm done there souta can take a shower."kagome says comeing down the steps and eyeing what im wereing..."why don't you get in trouble for wareing street clothes i mean that" points to my black knee high convers black mini skirt and a black tanktop that say..."don't fuck with me unless you want fucked up!" in red writeing

"cus i'm special!" its true serina recently sprouted black angle wings but no one has seen them or knows she has them..."hey mom i figure serina is old enough can we take her through the well with us!"kagome asked and inuyasha nodded him head in agreement..."oooo mom please?" she shook her head yes "fine but make sure she stays safe." and with that i bounded up to my roomi packed some clothes more black and red stuff and shirts with writing...bathroom stuff, toothbrush, tooth paste, shampoo and conditioner...stuff of that sort...when i was ready i went down stairs with my bag.

"ok im ready to go."they look and inuyasha and kagome pick up the food and her stuff... i give my mom a hug and i say "I will be carefull mom"then i bolt out the door after a said bye to everyone.. i went to the well where their waiting fo me and inuyasha says "serina we don't know if you can get through the well on you own yet so come here i'm takeing you through." me being me "why you?'' him catching on

"kagome can barly carry that damn bag so i have to be the one to take you." i giggled and kagomes angry face inuyasha smirked and he grabbed me by the waist and jumped...


	2. Chapter 2

we saw a rush of light and then sunshine...i was so happy to finaly be here...first inuyasha jump up and out with me and the food then reached down and got kagome. when he pulled her up and they started arguing...so i turned around and smacked them upside their heads..."god why do you guys have to argue like brothers and sisters?"

"we're not!"kagome screamed and me like i was the on to start it inuyasha gave his normal "feh!" and then kagome just kept screaming at me while on are way to edo to meet up with the rest of the gang...when we got there right out side of keide's hut and i had enough with the screaming and yelling..

so i raised my voice at kagome witch i normaly don't do "KAGOME STOP FUCKING SCREAMING YOUR ACTING LIKE A 3 YEAR OLD SOUTA IS MORE MATURE THEN YOU...IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME SOLVE IT...DAMN HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING SCREAMED AT...HUH...DON'T LIKE IT DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

by the time i was done inuyasha was on the ground laughing and the group had come out and watched my explosion and then me drift back to calm..."inuyasha its not that funny?"i look at him then our audiance "how does it feel kagome to get yelled back at...songo miroku shippo and kilala this is kagome's sister sorry adopted sister"

i said "hi" to them all and we went in to the hut greeted keide and then set off apparently inuyasha's half brother needs to see us and from what i'm told about him he is very great..."hey guys i was wondering if you think sesshomaru will help me learn to fly with out getting scared..." they all looked at me weird like what the hell are you talking about kinda look.

miroku said "serina what do you mean fly you humin you can't fly" so i put my fingure motioning for them to hold on a second... i stood up took my jacket off and my black angel wings appear and all i heard were gasps "serina are thows real or did you by them." kagome said being a dipshit...

"kagome there real i sprouted them the day you came back here 3 months ago. i just don't know if i can fly or not because if i do fly i don't know how to land properly or i scared and might fall. so thats why i was asking cus kagome says he flies around on a cloud...so i was gonna ask if he can help me?" i made my wings dissapper again and put my jacket back on.

"we'll be there by noon tomorrow so you can ask him then...you might have to stay with him until you can fly on your own then you would fly to us we must keep up are hunt for the jewl shards."inuyasha says shocking everyone but me i just launch myself at him and hug him "thank you inu!" songo says "inuyasha why the suddon chance of heart about your brother?"

"half brother damn and i can't teach her to fly kilalais a cat so the only logical one would be fluffy cus i might not like him at times but a kinda made peace with him and i can trust him to take care of her teacher her and bring her back safe to us." i kiss him cheek and he turns red "thank you inu" he wraps his arms around me and hugs me back "your welcome." he said


	3. Chapter 3

we were walking and it was almost noon so i took out a bag of hot cheeto's and started eating them inuyasha sniffed them out and the burned his nose so i gave him a small bag out garlic chips and plain for songo miroku and kagome salt and viniger for shippo who is currintly on my shoulder...

"we almost there inu?" i said jogging up to him i got a look and he said "yes serina we are" i giggled and walked backwords and say "im exited to learn to fly. i wonder what else i can do..." i turn around and stop jogging to think. my mind was going a mile a minute.

"were here" inuyasha says as i get pulled from my thoughts i look up and see this wonderful castle lovely garden...and gaurds...so im sitting and watching as inuyasha starts to argue with the gaurds...then i saw a very tall sexy lookin man come to the gates.."lord sesshomaru"then they bowed

"besides kagome and inuyasha that name and title sounds so familure" i spoke one of my thoughts... "open the gates"he said in a stotic emotionless face. the gaurds did as they were told with a bow and he motioned for us to follow him.

we got up to his study and stood behind inuyasha "now fluffy what did you want?"i giggled and it didn't go unnoticed like i hoped "half-breed who is behind you?"i sarted to swear under my breath "and she has a fowl mouth aswell"inuyasha moved to reveal me "who are you girl?" i kinda roled my eyes in frustration "my name is serina mi'lord"i said with a bow to show respect he nodded.(typical sesshomaru)

they did there business and i sat there and was half asleep when inuyasha nuged me "what!"i looked at him and he just smiled "hey fluffy can i ask you a favor?" and i cought on "depends half-breed" then i smiled "can you keep serina here train her teach her to fly then bring her back to us?"

he now looked at us like were crazy and says "half-breed she is a mear human she can not fly" he smirked "show him serina" he watched as i got up walked to the widdle of the room and every one moved back i took off my jacket and i made my wings appear. his look was priceless


End file.
